x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men The Movie
X-Men came out 14 July 2000 in the USA, and in Canada. X-Men was the first X-Men film to start the series. In 1994, 20th Century Fox and producer, Prawan Singh bought the film rights to X-Men. Bryan Singer was signed on to direct in 1996, and though he was not a fan of the comics, he was fascinated by prejudice and discrimination offered by it. Filming began on September 22, 1999. Plot Trivia * This is the only film so far in the X-Men series to be an original story; all the other films were based on one of the stories from the comic. * Rogue has never had a name in the comics since her debut in 1981, but in this film she gets the human name of Marie. In X2: X-Men United her full name is revealed as Marie D'Ancato. * Most of the cast, especially James Marsden and Sir Patrick Stewart, prepared for their roles by reading the "X-Men" comics. * Hugh Jackman took ice cold showers every morning of filming in order to help get into character. This tradition started when jumping into the shower at 5 AM before realizing there was no hot water. Shocked awake but not wanting to wake his sleeping wife, he grit teeth and bore it, before realizing that this mindset - wanting to scream and lash out at something but having to hold it in - was the mentality that Wolverine is in constantly. He's taken cold showers for every Wolverine film ever since. * Hugh Jackman got his testicles caught in his harness after a 6 foot jump off the set's Statue of Liberty. * Wolverine's dog tags are the standard type issued by the Canadian military. * Patrick Stewart was the first actor to be cast as a mutant, and in fact had been a fan-favorite for the role of Professor X since the 1990s. * Neither Sir Patrick Stewart or Sir Ian McKellen knew how to play chess during filming. * In 2013, when Patrick Stewart married singer/songwriter Sunny Ozell, it was Sir Ian McKellen who they asked to officiate the ceremony. * Shortly after accepting the role of Magneto, Ian McKellen was offered the role of Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings, which originally he had to decline. He spoke to Bryan Singer about his interest in making Lord of the Rings, and Singer agreed to rearrange the film's shooting schedule so that McKellen would finish his scenes by the end of 1999, freeing him up to travel to New Zealand in January 2000, where Lord of the Rings had been in production since October 1999. * Rebecca Romijn's make-up as Mystique consisted of 110 custom-designed prostheses, which covered 60% of her body and took nine hours to apply. She could not drink wine, use skin creams, or fly the day before filming, because it could have caused her body chemistry to change slightly, causing the prosthetics to fall off. * To celebrate her last day on set, Rebecca Romijn brought in a bottle of tequila, which she gave to her fellow cast/crew during a break in filming. Unfortunately, that day she happened to be filming the Wolverine/Mystique fight scene, and she threw up blue-colored vomit (from the chemicals in her make-up) all over Hugh Jackman. * James Marsden, despite being nearly six feet tall, had to wear platform shoes to appear taller than Hugh Jackman, who was six feet two inches; these platform shoes can be clearly seen as Cyclops scales the wall at Liberty Island. He also had to stand on an apple box to appear taller next to one of the boys at the train station; as a prank, Tyler Mane set up an apple box in Marsden's trailer bathroom with a note: "This is so you can reach your sink." * The Mansion used as the Xavier school, is the same one Billy and his family lived in in Billy Madison (1995) and as the Luthor Mansion in Smallville (2001) * Gambit was originally going to make a cameo appearance in the film, as a student playing with a basketball and then blowing it up. Bryan Singer rejected the cameo, thinking the audience wouldn't understand it: "People would be like, what's wrong with those basketballs?" * This is the fourth X-Men film to be based on a Chris Claremont "X-Men" comic. **X-Men 2 was adapted from God Loves, Man Kills **X-Men: The Last Standwas based on The Dark Phoenix Saga **The Wolverinewas based on the 1982 Limited Series 'Wolverine'. Quotes Charles Xavier: Don't give up on them, Erik. Magneto: What would you have me do, Charles? I've heard these arguments before. Charles Xavier: That was a long time ago. Mankind has evolved since then. Magneto: Yes, into us. Magneto: (pointing to his head) Are you sneaking around in here Charles? Whatever are you looking for? Prof. Charles Francis Xavier: I'm looking for hope. Magneto: I will bring you hope, old friend, and I ask only one thing in return - don't get in my way. (walks away) Magneto: We are the future, Charles, not them. They no longer matter. Bobby Drake: Welcome to Mutant High. Rogue: I saved your life! Wolverine: No, you didn't. Mystique: (to Senator Kelly) You know, people like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child. Cyclops: (Re: Wolverine) He's not one of us. There's no way he's going to take orders. Charles Xavier: Give him an order worth following. He'll take it. Wolverine: You actually go outside in these things? Cyclops: Well, what would you prefer? Yellow spandex? Sabretooth: You owe me a scream. Toad: Don't you people ever die? Storm: Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning? (pause) The same thing that happens to everything else. Magneto: Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there- they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant! Well, soon our fate will be theirs. (Rogue scream) Wolverine: You're so full of shit! If you're really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing. Magneto: Does it ever wake you in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day they will pass that foolish law or one just like it, and come for you? And your children? Charles Xavier: It does, indeed. Magneto: What do you do, when you wake up to that? Charles Xavier: I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who comes to that school... looking for trouble. Magneto: Why do you come here, Charles? Charles Xavier: Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer? Magneto: You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. The war is still coming, Charles. And I intend to fight it, by any means necessary. Prof. Charles Francis Xavier: And I will always be there, old friend. Cast Hugh Jackman... Wolverine Patrick Stewart ... Charles Xavier Ian McKellen ... Magneto Famke Janssen ... Jean Grey James Marsden ... Cyclops Halle Berry ... Storm Anna Paquin ... Rogue yler Mane ... Sabretooth Ray Park ... Toad Rebecca Romijn ... Mystique Bruce Davison ... Senator Kelly Shawn Roberts ... Rogue's Boyfriend Sumela Kay ... Kitty Pryde Katrina Florece ... Jubilation Lee Alex Burton ... John Allerdyce Amy Leland ... Cerebro Videos Category:X-Men Category:Movie Category:X-Men Universe